Puppy Love
by Dances With The Wind
Summary: She loves puppies. He loves her smile. She can't have a puppy. He wants to make her happy.
1. Chapter 1

Usually I don't write stories like this but the idea wouldn't go away so I said what the heck and wrote it. It's not a very long story I will tell you that. I will also tell you it is full of extreme fluffiness. I hope you enjoy.

**(-)**

Puppy Love 

Her emerald eyes widened as she saw all the different kind of puppies in the window of the pet store. She couldn't help but giggle as one of the puppies hit its head on the window trying to get to her. She loved puppies but she could never have one. Her landlord had a strict rule of pets. Another giggle escaped her lips as the puppy that had hit its head began to bark and lick the window. It was so cute. A frown formed on her face. She could never have a puppy. Starting to walk away she could hear the puppy start to whine. It hurt to hear it whine but she had to get to the hospital. Her shift would be starting soon.

A bark behind her caused her to turn around but not fast enough. She was tackled to the ground by a white puppy. Sitting up she scratched the puppy behind his ears. She loved puppies. This one seemed to love her also. If she could she would take it hope but it probably had an owner.

"AKAMARU!"

She was right. It made her sad to see the puppy run off but she was happy the owner found his dog. Getting up she dusted herself off. She still had to get to the hospital in time for her shift. A bark behind her caused her to turn around this time in time as the white puppy from earlier jumped into her arms. She smiled as the puppy snuggled up against her chest. This puppy was really attracted to her.

"There you are Akamaru."

She looked up to see the black haired sixteen-year-old chuunin, Inuzaku Kiba. That's right this was his puppy. How could she be so stupid? She felt the puppy jump out of her arms and into the arms of the boy. It brought a smile to her face just seeing the puppy lick the face of its master. It made her wish she had a puppy.

"Your lucky Kiba, you can have a puppy."

He looked up to see the petal pink haired girl from the old Team 7. He remembered her. She use to follow Uchiha Sakuke around like everyone else. She gave up on him though when he left. She was also a chuunin now like him.

"Can you not have a puppy Sakura?"

She looked down at the ground sadly. She really wanted a puppy and it hurt that she couldn't have one. Looking up she smiled at the boy. At least she would be able to continue to admire them from the pet store window.

"No, my landlord has a rule against pets. I have to go now before I'm late for my shift at the hospital. Bye Kiba-kun."

He watched as she walked away, a blush forming on his face. She smiled at him. She had a beautiful smile. No wonder Naruto liked her. Her beauty was only magnified when she smiled. Gently patting Akamaru on the head he walked off in the opposite direction. If she loved puppies he would get her one.

**(-)**

What did I tell you? Lots of fluffiness and this is only the first chapter. I'll update soon. I hope. Until then send me reviews to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. I don't have anything else to do and I've already completed the whole story so I thought I would go ahead and upload the next chapter. Enjoy.

**(-)**

Puppy Love 

He waited for her outside the hospital, a frown on his face. He had a mission. Tsunade had called him to her office earlier. That was where he was heading before Akamaru ran off and he ran into Sakura. Just thinking about her brought a blush to his face. He wanted to get her a puppy but now he just wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her smile. Akamaru barking caught his attention just in time to see the pink haired kunoichi step out. She turned and smiled at him. He couldn't help but blush again. She really was pretty when she smiled.

"Hi Kiba-kun and Akamaru."

The puppy once again jumped out of the black haired boy's arms and ran over to her. She giggled. She loved when the puppy would lick and wag its tail. She loved to scratch the puppy's ears and tummy. It made her smile.

"Sakura, I'm going on a mission tomorrow."

Her smile turned into a frown and she stopped petting the puppy's stomach. He was leaving. That meant the puppy would be gone too. That wasn't what made her sad though. She didn't want to see him get hurt. Last time he got hurt because he was on the team sent to retrieve Sasuke. It's been four years and she still hadn't completely healed from it. She didn't want him or any of her other friends getting hurt again because of her.

"What kind of mission is it and how long will you be gone?"

He looked at her. Her bangs covered her eyes but he could see a tear roll down her cheek. She was crying. He didn't want to see her sad, he wanted to see her happy. He wanted to see her smile. Walking up he did the only thing he knew to do. He hugged her.

"It's a small mission. I'll be back in three days."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Al least he wouldn't be hurt. That made her happy. He wouldn't be hurt because of her. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Be careful okay."

He looked down at her. She was smiling again. He made her happy. He loved it when she smiled. I made him smile too.

"When I get back I have a surprise for you."

She smiled even bigger. She couldn't help but smile. He made her happy. Leaning her head against his chest she closed her eyes. She just wanted to stay like this forever.

Angry blue eyes watched the black haired boy and pink haired girl. It wasn't fair. Those two wouldn't get together. She would make sure of it. She had seen the black haired boy first. The pink haired kunoichi had no right to try and take him. She would never allow it. Turning around she started to walk away. Tomorrow she would set her plan in action.

**(-)**

There you go the second chapter. Who was it that could have seen Kiba and Sakura? Your just going to have to wait until I post the third chapter so ha. Until then. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people I'm back with the third and final chapter. Nah, I'm just joking there are actually only five chapters to this story. I think I may to a sequel if any ideas come to me or I may just leave it how it ends. I don't know. Thanks to the three people who reviewed my story thus far. Oh, and so you know. It's not Naruto but good guess. Here's an update for you all.

**(-)**

Puppy Love 

She was dragging her feet as she walked down the street. She had went to see him off not to long ago. She was sad at first but then he smiled at her and told her not to worry. That had made her happy. Her happiness turned back to sadness when he left. Now she was heading towards the only other thing that could make her happy. The pet store. She watched as the puppy from the day before jumped and hit its head on the window again. She giggled. That puppy reminded her of Akamaru.

"SAKURA!"

She turned around and smiled. Her best friend Yamanaka Ino was waving to her from across the street. Looking one last time at the puppy in the window she walked across the street to her friend, the puppy barking at her retreating back.

"Hi Ino-chan."

The blonde smiled at her before her face turned serious. This was important news she was about to tell her friend and she knew it would upset her. It would upset her more if she didn't tell her though.

"Sakura come with me inside. I have something important to tell you. You might want to be sitting down when you hear it though."

Her face turned serious. She could tell what ever her friend needed to tell her it was important. Following her inside the small restaurant she sat across from her at a table near a door.

"What did you want to tell me about Ino-chan?"

She looked at her friend from over the menu. This was the time. The time to put her plan into action. Placing the menu down she folded her hands neatly on the table and looked at her friend, her face serious.

"I saw you yesterday with Kiba."

Her emerald green eyes widened in shock. She didn't know that anybody had seen them. It had been late and usually no one was out then. A blush formed on her cheeks. They had been caught. She shouldn't be too embarrassed. It was just a friendly hug. Right?

"Y-you did?"

She looked at her friend with a didn't-I-just-say-I-did look. Sometimes her friend could be so dense despite her smartness. She looked at her, blue eyes meeting green. This was the part she wanted to tell her.

"I just wanted to say he is using you. I saw him earlier yesterday with Hinata. He was holding her hand and I even heard him say that he loved her. I just thought you would like to hear it from me before you found out for yourself and you got your heart broken…again."

Tears started to form in her emerald eyes as the news started to sink in. So he had been using her all along. This couldn't be happening to her. Not again. Standing up she knocked the chair over as she ran out of the restaurant, tears falling from her eyes.

She just sat there her blue eyes full of laughter. Her friend had really fallen for it. Her plan was a success. Soon the black haired dog boy would be hers and there was nothing the pink haired kunoichi could do. She had finally beat her in getting something they both wanted. Inuzaka Kiba.

**(-)**

So there you go the third chapter. Now you know it was Ino and not Naruto. I don't know why I used Ino. I guess it's just because I'm not a big Ino fan and she was the best person for this spot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until later. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter for you all. I'm trying to hurry up and get this story posted so I can work on my next one. Tomorrow, I hope, I will have my last chapter posted. Now on with the story.

**(-)**

Puppy Love 

He came home on the third day unharmed like he promised. Now to find the person he was looking for. If his suspisions were correct he knew exactly where to find her. Taking off in a run he headed toward the direction in where he hoped to find the person he was seeking.

She was at the pet store again adoring the puppy that continued to hit its head on the window trying to get to her. It was so cute. She giggled as the puppy licked the window. It was silly also. How she wanted a puppy so badly. How she wanted **THAT** puppy so badly.

"SAKURA!"

She froze. She knew that voice. Turning she saw the black haired chuunin. She had forgotten today was the day he returned. It didn't matter to her anyways. Turning back around she focused her attention back on the puppy.

"Go away."

He frowned. Why was she so mad at him? What had he done? Walking toward her he watched as she backed away. Why was she ignoring him? This wasn't how he wanted it to be after he had just gotten back from a mission. Why was she so mad?

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

She glared at him. How dare hime pretending like he didn't know. She was filled with anger and did the first thing that came to mind. She smacked him. She watched as his face turned to shock and he put his hand over his reddened cheek. Serves him right for playing her like he did.

"Ino-chan told me everything. Why don't you go bug your girlfriend Hinata? After all you love her."

His eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't even move as he watched her run away. His eyes turned to that of shock to anger. So it was Ino's fault why Sakura was mad at him. He was going to find that blonde liar then find Sakura and apologize. Sniffing the air he took off in the direction of the blonde's scent.

She was walking home from just closing the flower shop. It took her by surprise when she found herself punned up against a wall starring into angry brown eyes. A smirk formed on her lips. So he had already found out. The red mark on his cheek told her it turned out bad for him.

"Why did you lie to Sakura?"

He growled when he saw her smile. Why was she smiling? It just angered him more. If she wasn't a girl he would have already punched her. Growling he pushed her a little harder into the wall. It was his turn to smirk when he saw the pain on her face.

"What does she got that I don't? I've liked you longer then she has and you choose her. She is nothing but a big forehead girl."

That just angered him more. He was about to hit her but a familiar scent envaded his nose. It smelled like cherry blossoms. No. Turning around he saw Sakura, tears in her eyes. Ino must have realized it also for her eyes widened in shock.

She had heard everything. She was going to the flower shop to find Ino and tell her what had happened. When she saw Kiba pinning her against the wall she hid to see what was happening. After Ino mad that confession she came out. She couldn't believe her best friend had lied to her. All because she liked the same guy she did. She thought they had truly became friends again. Slowly shaking her head she took one step back before completely turning around and running away.

**(-)**

There you have it folks the fourth chapter. I know it wasn't that good. To all you Ino fans out there I'm sorry but I really, really, really don't like Ino. Remember the next chapter is the final chapter so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been sick. I know it is almost over a month but I have asthma not to mention bronchitis on top of that. This is the final chapter to Puppy Love. I hope you all enjoy it.

(-)

Puppy Love 

He glared at the blonde he still had pinned to the wall. This was her fault. It didn't matter though. Right now he had a bigger problem to take care of. Without saying a word he let go of the blonde and took off in the direction the pink haired girl had gone.

She was crying in her bedroom. She still couldn't believe that her best friend had lied to her. All because of one boy, Kiba. Looking toward her window she saw the black haired chuunin of her thoughts.

"What do you want?"

Jumping off her windowsill he walked over and sat down beside her on her bed. She was sad. He hated when she was sad. It didn't suit her. Wiping away a tear he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his arms encircle her. He was…hugging her. After she smacked him for a false reason he was still hugging her. He also apologized to her. Why? Why was he forgiving her so easily? Because he liked her. He actually likes her. Not like Sasuke. More tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of him liking her.

"No, you shouldn't be the one apologize I should. I accused you on something I didn't know was true or not. I'm sorry for smacking you and believing what Ino told me. I should have asked you if it was true first."

He looked down at her. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and it mad him sad. Well somewhat sad. He had an idea to make her happy again. To make her smile.

"It's okay. By the way I have a surprise for you."

She looked up at him, blinking her eyes slowly. He had a surprise for her. She jumped back when she felt his jacket move. Something was alive in his jacket.

A small smirk formed on his face as he saw her jump back. Looks like the little guy got restless in his jacket. Slowly unzipping his jacket something jumped at the startled girl and started to lick her face. Pulling the furry creature away from her face her eyes widened as she saw what it was.

"The puppy from the pet store."

He smiled when he saw her eyes fill with happiness. He had noticed she kept staring at that puppy every time she went to the pet store. Apparently it liked her also for as many times it hit its head on the window trying to get to her. He had bought it before he came here. It was a good idea by the looks of it.

"I bought it for you as an apology. Since your landlord won't let you have pets he can stay at my house and you can come visit him everyday."

Tears started to form in her eyes again but she quickly wiped them away. He had done this for her. Just for her. He really did car about her then. A smile formed on her lips. He only cared about her. Throwing her arms around him she gave him a hug.

"Thank you Kiba-kun."

(-)

I know the end sucked badly but its just how it turned out. Thank you to all those who reviewed and sorry if it didn't end the way you wanted it to. Until I decide to write another story, ja nae.


End file.
